kamenriderwizardfandomcom-20200216-history
Medusa (Wizard)
is a Phantom born from the body of a young girl named , tearing her host apart and assuming her form. Partnered to Phoenix, Medusa is one of the two Phantoms tasked with the desire of the mysterious Wiseman for more Phantoms to be created. Profile *Gate: *Mythological Basis: Medusa *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Mage's Holy spell and Wiseman History Background Misa and Mayu Inamori are twin sisters and lived a normal life with their parents. However, Misa was abducted as a sacrifice for the Sabbath ritual. As a result, Misa died with Medusa assuming her original self's form, returning to her home shortly after her rebirth as a Phantom to kill off Misa's parents, leaving Mayu with no family to hold, who until Medusa reveals the truth later, remains oblivious to the fact that the monster born from her sister had killed her parents. Soon after, Medusa works together with the more defiant Phoenix to carry out Wiseman's orders to create more Phantoms from Gates. However, as she held Wiseman's words as law, Medusa never agreed with Phoenix's methods and acting against their leader. Series Though she originally watched from the side, Medusa fought Wizard twice. She also fought the rampaging Phoenix, only for her petrification power to have no effect as he sends her to send a message to Wiseman that he is acting on his own now. After Phoenix's defeat, Medusa learns that Gremlin played a role in her ex-partner's downfall and since has been wary of his agenda. After knowing that Misa's younger sister is a Gate, Medusa works on herself on this case. Meeting Mayu in the school, Medusa wanted to trick Mayu to believe that Misa is still alive in Medusa. However, she was soon interfered by Wizard and Beast. Though, Medusa already set a trap to tricking the magicians that Mayu's friend is a Gate, rather than Mayu. After, meeting Mayu, Medusa soon destroy Mayu's keychain and reveal the truth, that Misa is now dead and she had killed Mayu's parents, driving Mayu in despair. Wizard arrives too late, and fights Medusa, only for the Greater Phantom to defeat him by siphoning Wizard's mana from him, leaving him helpless to watch as Mayu sinks further into despair. However, Mayu manages to suppress her Inner Phantom to Medusa's shock before being forced to retreat when the White Wizard appears. Though she informs Wiseman of the White Wizard, Medusa is ordered to focus on her current goal. End by Betrayed Medusa fought Mayu as Mage in the third time and became her last. After being damaged by Holy Ring badly from Mayu, she was stabed from behind and much of her surprised that it was Wiseman who did it. Feeling betrayed, she depresed to him by asking him why, until Wiseman showed his true self as Fueki, and White Wizard. She begged him to help her again but Fueki told her that her goal was done and no longer being needed. And Medusa is end by disappeared into dust. Personality Medusa is cruel and calculating in personality, and is not above harming a fellow Phantom if they are not doing what she demands of them or behaves in an unruly manner that disrupts her plans. She also shows no tolerance for anyone who gets in the way of her kind's goal or uses her. While other Phantoms might not like being referred to by their original selves' names, Medusa intensely loathes being treated so. She shows immense loyalty to Wiseman and executes his commands to the letter. Although a powerful combatant, she favors the use of schemes and tricks to get her way, resorting to physical combat only when the situation demands it or if she is sufficiently angered. Abilities In her human state, Medusa has a variety of sight-based powers, such as causing explosions with a mere glare from her eyes. It's because of her variety of ocular powers that Medusa can find ideal Gates who can incubate more of her kind in the first place. To her, Gates emit a large red aura around them. It is possible that the bigger the aura, the more likely a powerful Phantom will be born from said Gate. In her true form, Medusa's hair can entangle opponents or siphon magical energy out of their bodies, as well as manipulate her magic to fire energy balls. She also uses a snake-themed scepter called as a weapon. Her greatest power, however, is the petrification stare her mythological motif is famous for, allowing her to turn any enemy she stares at into stone. For some reason, she considers this unique power as a secret weapon and has only used it once, which was for petrifying an unruly Phoenix. Behind the scenes Portrayal Misa is portrayed by . As Medusa, her suit actor is , who is best known as the suit actor of Ryutaros in Kamen Rider Den-O and later productions. Like many other female suit roles, her suit actor is in fact male. Notes *An image of Misa, Medusa's Gate identity, can briefly be seen in the opening credits of Kamen Rider Wizard. She is seen with tears in her eyes, representing the threat of despair in the show. *Medusa's hair of snakes, aside from staying true to the original Medusa of Greek mythology, is also reminiscent of the Great Leader of Shocker from Kamen Rider the original series. Medusa uses her snake hair to attack Wizard, just as the Great Leader attacked the Kamen Riders in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. *Also, she is similar to Mezool from Kamen Rider OOO as both of their monster form are portrayed by male suit actors and they disguise themselves as an innocent looking teenage girl. *The role of this character almost went to Hikari Kajiwara, known for her roles in Kamen Rider Blade as Amane Kurihara and Kamen Rider Fourze as Ritsuko Usaka. External links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/wizard/cast/index.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Wizard cast page] Category:Phantoms Category:Medusa Kaijin Category:Snake Kaijin Category:Relatives Category:Chief Phantoms Category:Generals Category:Deceased Characters